The use of geospatial imagery has continued to increase in recent years. As such, high quality geospatial imagery has become increasingly valuable. For example, a variety of different entities (e.g., individuals, governments, corporations, or others) may utilize geospatial imagery (e.g., satellite imagery). As may be appreciated, the use of such satellite imagery may vary widely such that geospatial images may be used for a variety of differing purposes.
In any regard, due to the nature of image acquisition, a number of geospatial images may be pieced together to form an orthomosaic of a collection of geospatial images that cover a larger geographic area than may be feasibly covered with a single acquired image. In this regard, it may be appreciated that the images that form such a mosaic may be acquired at different times or may be acquired using different collection techniques or parameters. In this regard, there may be differences in the images to be used to generate a mosaic (e.g., radiometric distortion). As such, when generating a mosaic, differences in the images may become apparent to users (e.g., discontinuous color changes or the like).
Furthermore, when viewing such orthomosaic images, it is often desirable to provide a mechanism that allows for zooming in and out with respect to a geographic area covered by the mosaic. Accordingly, a plurality of zoom levels may be made available for viewing the geographic area. As may be appreciated, images corresponding to higher zoom levels (e.g., those levels where the view is from a higher elevation above the Earth's surface) may be of lower resolution that lower zoom levels (e.g., those levels where the view is from a lower elevation above the Earth's surface). This may be because the detail of the higher zoom levels may not be capable of being output with sufficient resolution to match the available resolution of the image (e.g., due to limitations in display or printing technology or even due to limitations in the human eye to perceive the details). As such, for efficiencies in data management or the like, lower resolution images (e.g., having potentially a much smaller size in memory) may be used for higher zoom levels. As may be appreciated, the images used for the plurality of zoom levels may have radiometric discontinuities as well. For example, when zooming in or out relative to an output of geospatial imagery including multiple orthomosaic image layers having different spatial resolutions, aspects of the image may not remain consistent between zoom levels when using a plurality of image layers, which may become apparent to users.